project_zeusfandomcom-20200214-history
Agility
Agility is an extremely useful skill in Project Zeus. It grants a player the ability to run for longer distances before there energy depletes. The energy used it significantly lowered if a player has a higher level. This is very useful for getting away from players during Player vs Player fights. Summary Agility courses The training courses are identified with a running figure ( ) on the map. The player's Agility level is increased by training in various agility courses. It is helpful in nearly all agility courses to take Food in case of failure, or be done damage by obstacles. You do not have to worry about failing or bringing food for the first course because you cannot fail while training there. Energy potions or Super energy potions made using the Herblore skill (or bought from the Grand Exchange) allow running continually around the courses, thus gaining experience faster, however their benefit is significantly reduced after the rest update. For each course a set amount of experience per obstacle completed is usually received, with a bonus reward for completing the course: In some cases this bonus reward makes up the majority of the experience gained for running the course. On many courses, the amount of damage taken after failing an obstacle is based on remaining life points, so to conserve food; it is often worthwhile to keep the amount of life points fairly low (except at the Werewolf course). For example, falling into the lava may cause 120 points of damage in the Wilderness Agility Course with full life points, but only cause 60 with 200 life points remaining. Gnome Stronghold course As it has no requirements, it is recommended that new Agility trainers begin here. It is located near the Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, north-west of Ardougne. It is impossible to fail any of the obstacles at this course so no food is required, though some energy potions may be helpful for faster training. Whilst moving around the course, gnome trainers will shout insults and orders. Despite the simplicity of this course, the overall lack of sufficient experience gains makes it significantly less attractive for those of a higher level to train, thus this course is recommended for those just starting out. With few misclicks and no delays, this course yields roughly 9,000 Experience per hour. Advanced Gnome Stronghold Course As of 22 June 2009, players with agility level 85 or above can gain access to another path in the course. Completing the course 250 times without failing (does not have to be consecutive) will give access to the Agile legs, weight-reducing armour that has a weight of -10 kg. Note: You can do Gnome Advanced Agility with 80 Agility and using a Summer Pie. Both the Agile top and the Agile legs require 35 Defence and 35 Constitution to wear. A good lap time on this second course is 38.8 seconds (although 37.0 seconds is achievable with the shortest route on the pole swing section). If the Signpost run is failed, this adds a further 13 seconds to your time; At level 89 agility where there is no chance of failure, about 66,000 experience can be gained an hour. Note that if the Log Balance is skipped, full exp from the barrier jump is not gained, and it will not count as a completed lap, regardless of failure of the Signpost Run or not. Brimhaven agility arena To get to the Brimhaven Agility Arena go to Ardougne and take the boat to Brimhaven (fare of 30gp), or take the boat in Catherby to Brimhaven (fare of 480gp) - the boat arrives at a point which is a short walk away from the Brimhaven agility course entrance. Alternatively, one could take a ship from Port Sarim to Musa Point (fare of 30gp) and walk around the Karamja volcano. Access to the course costs 200gp on every visit, although the course is free after completion of the Rocking Out quest. The Brimhaven agility arena is different from other agility training spots as it isn't necessarily a course. In the arena, tag pillars are separated by several agility-based obstacles, with an active pillar indicated by a flashing arrow. When two or more pillars are tagged consecutively, tickets are received, which are redeemable at Pirate Jackie the Fruit for various rewards. Regardless of whether pillars are tagged consecutively, the flashing arrow will move to a different pillar every 60 seconds. This makes the Brimhaven Agility Arena a very popular course on which to train Agility. One obstacle is where darts come out of the pillar on the other side of the obstacle, and your player must duck to avoid them. It requires 40 agility to pass. If you are successful, a cut scene will occur where the view moves around your player. If you fail, you will take around 40 damage, your agility level will be lowered by 2, and a message will appear; You were hit by some darts. Something on them makes you feel dizzy! Because of this, lower Agility levels are suggested to bring Agility Potions. Combining the experienced earned from agility arena tickets with the experience gained from obstacles, it is possible to earn 28,000 xp / hour. Also note that Karamja gloves 2 provide a 10% bonus to the experience earned while on the course as well as the experience gained from redeeming the tickets. This means as much as 30,800 xp / hour may be earned while wearing the gloves on this course. It is recommended players save tickets received from this minigame, as 1,000 tickets (320,000 experience without gloves) cashed in at once can earn massive experience, often rewarding players with several levels at a time. At least 50,000 tickets can be held at one point in time, for a potential total of 17.6 million agility experience. Agility pyramid The Agility pyramid is located in the Kharidian Desert and is available with a minimum of level 30 Agility. This agility course differs from others in that along with the primary goal of completing the circuit, a secondary task of retrieving an artefact for an NPC may also be performed. This artefact can then be exchanged for 1,000 coins. It is possible to earn as much as 20,000 exp / hour using this course, though it should be noted the desert effect (water draining) is persistent throughout the course and food as well as water (or an enchanted water tiara) is recommended. Heavy armour is highly discouraged and should be replaced with light robes. Penguin agility course The Penguin agility course is located on the Iceberg, and requires an Agility level of 30. Players also need to complete the quest Cold War, and must be wearing the Penguin suit. This course offers slightly higher experience than the Barbarian Agility Course, with a lower Agility level requirement. However, all four obstacles can be failed, so food and agility potions are recommended if the Agility level is low. Players are also recommended to bring Boots of lightness to decrease their weight as well as to run longer. Completing the course earns about 12,000 experience per hour. See the main article for more details. Barbarian Outpost The Barbarian Outpost Agility Training Area is available with level 35 Agility and completion of the Bar Crawl miniquest. This course is a lap-based obstacle course, similar to the Gnome Stronghold agility course. A completed lap yields 139.5 Agility experience. Food is recommended as obstacles may be failed consecutively, quickly depleting life points and food stashes for the ill-prepared. The games necklace can be used to as a form of quick travel. One of the necklaces options are to teleport to the Barbarian Assault which is near the course. The necklaces are low level crafting and enchanting making them easy to obtain, as well as fairly cheap. A skilled runner can complete the course in about 31 seconds, yielding about 16,000 exp/hour. Hint: * Some parts of the course can be repeated solely, so as to keep a continue path on a 'safe' obstacle rather than making full rounds. *The course may be entered with 32 Agility, and use of an Agility Potion. Advanced Barbarian Outpost Course This is one of the two extended/advance Agility courses released on 22 June 2009. It requires 90 Agility to use. After completing 250 laps of this course without falling/failing, shows the confirmation: "You've completed 250 perfect laps! Speak to Gunnjorn to collect your reward." Note: You can do Advanced Barbarian Agility with 85 Agility and using a Summer Pie. An Agile Top is rewarded. It reduces weight by -12 kg. Both the Agile top and Agile legs require 35 Defence and 35 Constitution to wear. A perfect lap time of the advanced course is 37.0 seconds, which at level 92 agility is impossible to fail. This totals to a maximum of 72,068 xp an hour. This is assuming the player continues to average 37.0 seconds per lap for the full hour. This is the best Agility experience in the game, followed by Gnome Advanced Course which ends up a few thousand less experience per hour. This assumes requirements necessary for the course. Ape Atoll The Ape Atoll agility course is available with an Agility level of 48 or higher and completion of the Monkey Madness quest. A Ninja greegree is required to begin the lap-based obstacle course. One completed lap gives 580 experience. Hint: This place is ideal for the Surefooted aura as players 48-70 can get the max exp rate for 20 min which is around 16-18k exp. This is an easy 1-3 lvls for 20min for work and is highly recommended for agility levels 48+. Upon reaching 75 agility none of the obstacles on the course are failed, thus making this course a decent way to train agility at higher levels. However, the Extended Agility Courses (Gnome,Barbarian) provide better experience per hour at level 85. At level 69 agility you will fail obstacles in the Ape Atoll agility course so infrequently, that if one equips a Regen Bracelet, then no food should be required. The Ape Atoll course maxes at approximately 53,000 experience per hour at 75 and higher Agility with laps of about 39.4 seconds (65 ticks). Around 35,000 experience per hour can be gained with 60 Agility. To make it easier to click on the hot spots, turn your compass so the "N" is at about 27 or 28 minutes past the hour, as if it were a clock. Since the update of 22 June 2009, higher levels do not need energy potions as energy is regained. Another notable benefit of this course is the pineapple tree growing to the west of the hut on which the zip vine is attached. Unlike other pineapple plants, this plant gives only one pineapple at a time but respawns at about the same amount of time as it takes to complete a single lap. Instead of bringing food, a knife can be brought to make pineapple slices. Each slice heals 200 life points, each pineapple produces four slices, for a total of 800 life points healed. Failing to make a jump on this course causes damage depending on the amount of life points had at the time: For example, the more LP, the more damage received. For those who do not wish to carry food, which will drain their run faster, this is a good idea. Also, descending the hole in the northern part of the agility course after the rope swing during the King Awowogei subquest of Recipe for Disaster, you can get a supply of Tchiki Monkey Nuts which heal 50 life points. To get more than one, pick one, then drop it, pick another, and repeat. This is a better alternative than pineapple slices if you are in the middle of the quest. Note: In the building just north of the course (the one with all the boxes), you can search a box for some iron scimitars. Take a few of these, sell them at the scimitar shop then head over to the food shop. You can buy Monkey Nuts for approximately 3 coins a piece and they weigh nothing, where as the knife in the method above does. Wilderness course The wilderness course requires level 52 Agility to enter, although a temporary agility boost (e.g. with an Agility potion) is sufficient to enter the course. After the entry, there are no agility constraints on using the course, making it one of the fastest agility experience gaining methods. Its only problem is location, level 70-73 Wilderness: other players can attack you within. This Agility Course gives roughly 44k experience an hour, considering you complete the course in 40 seconds without failing. You may receive more experience with experience boosting items like the Penance Horn or a pair of Brawling Gloves (Agility). One completed lap gives 571.5 Agility experience. Hint: * Bring food to peak average rounds. * Agility potions will increase speeds, generally achieving more rounds per trip. Summer pies can also be used for this effect. * Staying on the lunar or ancient magick spellbook will allow high magic teleportation back to the location upon death. * If the player needs to go to a bank for food or want to teleport out then go to the Mage Arena bank, the player can withdraw food and other items they might need, and since its no longer part of wilderness the player can safely teleport. (The player should be sure that he/she was not teleblocked by another player or else the player will be unable to teleport inside the Mage Arena.) Werewolf course The Werewolf Agility Course is located between Port Phasmatys and Canifis in the swamps of Morytania. To gain entrance, you must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest and be wearing a Ring of Charos. Although the course is due east of Canifis, swamps block the direct route. Instead, it can be reached by going South-east of Mazchna the Slayer Master, who can be found north-east of the city. The entrance to the course is a small hut in the swamp. A Werewolf guards the hut; speak to him when wearing the ring and then climb down the ladder to enter the courses there. (Werewolf Skullball is also located here.) The Werewolf Agility Course requires level 60 Agility. When players start the course (by jumping onto the stepping stones), the nearby trainer will throw a stick. Carry on over the jumps and through the pipe and pick up the stick. Players will gain an additional 190 experience if they return the stick to the trainer at the bottom of the death-slide. The only obstacle players can fail on this course is the death-slide. However, this can cause up to 300 damage, and players with low life points are at risk of death. Strength level has no affect on failure rate. A very low weight(preferably in the negatives) is highly effective, so take any weight reducing equipment if possible. Consider bringing low-weight food items. The course is so short, super energy potions aren't necessary. You will gain 350 experience for a successful lap, plus another 190 experience if you retrieved the stick for a total of 540 experience per lap. which makes it one of the best sources of agility experience from level 60-70 Players can take significantly more damage from falling as opposed to the wilderness course, so they have to return to the bank more often. However, this course lacks the possibility of pkers. For very fast runners, this course can max out at around 50,000 XP/hr. Hint: * At level 72 Agility, players will fail the death-slide so infrequently that food is no longer necessary. * In order to do fast runs, you can gain time on the Stepping Stones. Namely, you can click on the next stone while you're jumping to the previous one, in this way your character can obtain a maximum xp/h. Bandos course The Bandos agility course is located in the Bandos throne room and can be accessed after The Chosen Commander quest is completed. It requires a minimum of 60 agility, ranged and strength. Dorgesh-Kaan course The Dorgesh-Kaan course was opened with the 20 March 2007 update. Originally the requirement to access it was 70 agility, however the update on 22 June 2009 increased the level requirement to 80. In addition, it requires completion of the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, and a light source. The course can be used to train Agility, Ranged, or split for both skills. The basic premise of the course is to cross obstacles using one of two routes to retrieve an item requested by the goblin Turgall. Either path can also be used to return an item to Turgall, who will bestow an experience bonus depending on which route the player used to depart and return. In order to train Ranged, a mithril grapple and appropriate crossbow will be required, along with 80 Strength and 80 Ranged. The course looms above the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. Taking the longer route (no grapple) takes about 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Hints: *A fairy ring AJQ is present at the eastern end of the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon which is just below the agility course. The ladder to the agility course is north-west of the ring. *A Mining helmet weighs less than a lantern, and should have no chance to become extinguished by accident. The Seers' Headband is lighter still and will never go out. *It is estimated that you can obtain up to 57,000 xp per hour (24.0 laps) on the agility route. However, in practice, sometimes you will fail and you will not be able to do every single lap perfectly. At 80-85 agility, 52,000 xp per hour on average is estimated. *For a short time after the 22 June 2009 update, Jagex lowered the experience from 2750 to 2100. By the next day they increased it back up to 2375. Now Dorgesh-Kaan is a better place to train than Ape Atoll for levels 80-85. Other Werewolf Skullball Skull ball is played in the Werewolf agility area east of Canifis. You need to be wearing the Ring of Charos gained through the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. You must also have a minimum of level 25 Agility. To play, talk to the Skullball boss at the start of the course. From there, you must kick the ball through a course of 10 obstacles. To kick the ball, right click on it and select how far you want to kick it. A tap advances the ball 1 space away from you, a kick is 4 spaces, and shoot is 10 spaces. You also have the option of having the map highlight the goal. When you successfully get the ball through the final obstacle, you will get a reward based on your time. If it is under 4 minutes, you will gain the maximum 750 experience. Any more and the experience becomes less. Gnome Ball Gnome Ball is a small members only minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnome ball into the goal. Ranged experience is gained each time you throw the ball, you get Ranged and Agility experience when you score a goal too. When you enter the field, you should talk to the referee to get the rules, and how to play. Toy Mouse Players can make a Toy Mouse on a Crafting Table in their house or bought from a player who can make it. Winding, releasing and catching it will give you 3 Agility experience each time. It is also randomly obtained while using Ava's Accumulator, but it is quite rare. Blast Furnace The multi-player blast Furnace minigame has a facility to operate a belt to transport ores into the furnace. This gives a modest amount of agility experience. See the relevant page for more details.' ' Barbarian Fishing By catching leaping fish near the Baxtorian Falls you will also receive a small amount of Agility XP. Depending on the fish this will give 5-7 Agility for every fish you catch. A minimum Fishing level of 48 and a minimum Strength and Agility level of 15 is needed to train there. See the Fishing guide for more information. Livid Farm The Livid Farm has an activity which requires you to Energise Pauline. The spell Energise costs 2 law runes, 1 nature rune and 3 astral runes, and you will receive 169.7 Agility XP. With this method you can obtain 6109 Agility XP/h at a cost of ) + (36* ) + (108* )}} gp/h if working at maximum activity. Training for skill pures As Monkey Madness cannot be accomplished by a player under level 15, pures may want to do most of their training at the Brimhaven Agility Arena. The agility arena offers modest experience averaging at only around 10,000 experience per hour. However the tickets awarded for playing the game can be cashed in every 1000 for 320,000 experience. Assuming you miss no tickets, you can take in 59 tickets per hour(ticket changes every minute, first pillar not included.) All traps on the course will do damage of 10% of your current LP if you fail, so bring some cakes (restore/Super restore potions or Agility potions if attempting the darts) and keep an eye on your health (it is recommended for players with 40 agility+). Previously, before the update reinstating free trade, skill pures could effectively train at the Wilderness Agility Course due to the low chance of encountering a revenant which would be able to attack them. This method could achieve about 40,000 experience per hour provided extra caution was taken to avoid death. However, post 1 February 2011 (with the Old Wilderness returned and revenants banished to the Forinthry Dungeon), training at the Wilderness Agility Course for skill pures comes with the usual risks of skill-training in a player-vs-player-area. Recommended courses *1-25 - Gnome Stronghold agility course (No food needed) *25-35 - Werewolf Skullball (No food needed) *35-48 - Barbarian Outpost (Bar Crawl miniquest needed and little food recommended) *48-52 - Ape Atoll Agility Course (Little food needed, can bring a knife and cut some pineapples as there are pineapples close) *52-80 - *Either Ape Atoll Agility Course or Wilderness Agility Course (Lots of food needed) *80-85 - Ape Atoll Agility Course or Wilderness Agility Course or Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course *85-90 - Advanced Gnome Stronghold agility course (Little food needed until you reach level 89 and stop failing) *90-99 - Advanced Barbarian Outpost course (Little food needed until you reach level 93 and stop failing) * Ape atoll should only be used by players lvl 48-70 when the surefoot aura is equipped, otherwise failure is extremely common. Since the courses offer similar experience, most players will prefer the Ape Atoll course since it is safer. However, people with Brawling gloves (agility) will prefer the Wilderness Agility Course since it offers quadruple the regular experience Benefits Shortcuts Shortcuts are identified with a twisting green arrow icon ( ) on the minimap. Normal Shortcuts Grapple shortcuts NOTE: Grapples will occasionally break after use. *Note that a hammer, a saw, and a grapple are required for all storage. **If this shortcut was built before the 15 March 2011 update, you will be able to check the hidey hole for a note and 25 teak planks. ***If you plan on building a Hidey Hole for the shortcut in East Catherby, you should be on the Catherby side, and to build the Hole you have to use the option up on the cliff, and you will build it on the rocks behind you. Skill Benefits As of the 19 January 2010 update, Fishing, Hunter, and Thieving received agility-related updates and bonuses. Fishing A high agility level gives a small chance to catch two Tunas, Swordfish, or Sharks instead of one when Fishing. There’s no additional experience when this occurs. The requirement to catch two are: 35 for tuna, 50 for swordfish, and 76 for sharks. This ability does not work for Baron sharks. Thieving A high agility level gives a chance to pickpocketing double, triple, or even quadruple the usual amount of loot when Thieving. There’s no additional experience when this occurs. For the chance to pickpocket double the standard loot, the following conditions must be met: #You have at least 10 Thieving levels higher than the minimum Thieving level required to pickpocket the npc, and #Your Agility level is equal to the minimum Thieving level required to pickpocket the npc. In addition, *For the chance to pickpocket 3 times the loot, you need 10 additional agility levels and 10 additional thieving levels more than the double-loot formula. *For the chance to pickpocket 4 times the loot, you need 20 additional agility levels and 20 additional thieving levels more than the double-loot formula. Hunter Players with 'exceptionally' high agility and Hunter levels (75+ agility and 80+ hunter for the Ruby butterfly, 80+ agility and 85+ hunter for the Sapphire butterfly, 85+ agility and 90+ hunter for the Snowy Knight butterfly and 90+ agility and 95+ hunter for the Black Warlock butterfly) can catch butterflies without using Butterfly nets. They catch butterflies in the palm of their hands before releasing them. Catching butterflies this way results in 'a large dose' of hunter experience and a little extra agility experience too. Temporary boosts *Operating or equipping the Agility cape will boost Agility by 1 level for up to 1 minute. Skill mastery (t) and performing the Skillcape emote.]] Level 99 as with all other skills (excluding Dungeoneering) is the highest level you can achieve on agility. The first person to achieve this was Thehate on the 23rd March 2003. The Agility skillcape is dark blue with a red trim if the player has more than one 99. It is also the only skillcape in the game that still has the very old symbol on it. The cape can be purchased from Capn' Izzy No-Beard at the Brimhaven Agility Arena for 99,000gp, and you also get a matching hood. The agility emote shows a person jumping from one brown pole to another then sliding down a third. This emote had a glitch where people threw snowballs at a person doing the emote causing them to lose their brown poles. See also *Agility training, a guide to training Agility *Quest experience rewards - Agility *Agility Calculators pt:Agilidade nl:Agility de:Gewandtheit fi:Agility no:Agility es:Agility lt:Agility Category:Skills